The Simple Facts of Life
by Lui VIII
Summary: HUDDY! *EPPUR SI MUOVE Means AND YET IT MOVES, Galilei. Its a phrase from second chapter. I forgot to say what it means in the chapter. Am I forgetful or what! Please Read & Review, have fun!
1. You vanished within a rip of my eyes

Hello people. This is my first story. It is a narration of what happens in scenes we do not see in episodes and will go all the way in the future. I am trying to be as in character as possible, so please read and review and tell me what you like and what you don't. Hope you'll enjoy this. Rated M for content.

* * *

A dense bundle of light entered with force in House's bedroom. It went all the way over his messed up bet to his closed eyes, falling hard on the vulnerable, from the darkness of the night, eye cortex. He felt like his head was set on fire, like he had been left devastated by the plague or something, and now this annoying fat bundle of light had come too soon for him to put up with it, and felt too hard on his eyes to handle. So small and ghostly, yet light itself felt so cruel that morning. _"Cruel!"_ House though, _"Funny word to say"._ As he moved his arm to cover his sore eyes, he kept thinking of the word he had used. It ringed some bell, somewhere in his mind, but he couldn't understand its significance. Yet it was even more annoying than the hard morning light. And, as if the word had reminded him of some forgotten obligation, it set him quickly off his bed.

House dragged his steps reluctantly to the kitchen, looking only to his feet as he walked, in fear of Amber's appearance behind or next to him. Until now he had felt confident that she was just a temporary phenomenon, that it would soon go away as long as he lessened a bit the drug use and relax his mind from all these labyrinthine thoughts. His mind had been lately like a big cinema hall, where the same scenes and possibilities and calculations kept repeating themselves, visualized in a weird, unreal way. In a way that felt creepy, cause they had started making less and less sense. They were rapid and irregular like a big, massive paradox. But in the end it was all about math, wasn't it? The right math could solve the problem, they could put solve the riddles. And riddles were all he wanted. To find the answer and enjoy the sense of it all. Because, aside from that, there was really nothing else that could be done for all the wrongs of the world. _"You can only mend what's within your reach, which gets pretty smaller you suffer in order to walk. It's so difficult to make it all better that it's not worth the pain. All that one can build withers away so quickly…"_he mumbled to himself as he opened the frigerator.

"_Or maybe none should care enough to put in all the "compassion" drama. Who cares, I don't give a damn!"_Amber's mocking and annoying voice sounded from behind him. House wanted to break the fridge into pieces. His calculations couldn't tell him why the hell this irritating parasite was in his head. Math had been proven weak!

"_I don't care"_ he claimed with his back still turned on Amber. _"I don't have to. All I have to do is a specific job, and I am completely bored with it right now"_. He said it and he couldn't believe it. How could he be bores of the game? Bored of the riddles? Minutes ago the mere light had felt cruel and now the lack of curiosity… His stomach tied into a knot, and he rushed to go to work, to put himself in his right mind. The stress though never reached his face. On the outside he looked just as he usually looked when he was troubled with a case.

Events of House Divided Episode.

The road was empty. The silence had fallen upon it like an invisible veil. Stars were already in the sky, shining like small vivid candles years of light away. Oh, they were so far away… Too far to reach out for them, close enough to tempt you. Everything seemed to be so mischievous in this life. No walker's steps were sounded on the pavements. No night birds in the trees. It felt as though the night itself had fallen asleep. And he was still awake.

Thankfully the sleeping pills that Cuddy prescribed him were hopping in his pocket and soon he would give himself in a long dreamless sleep. He was almost happy as he drove home. When he reached his door he parked the car and limped his way to the threshold He quickly made it to the bedroom and swallowed like five pills at once. So soon that he barely had time to wear his pajamas, his eyelids grew really heavy and his breath started to slow down, until, eventually sleep took him away.

Events of Under My Skin Episode.

House was always a complicated man. There were layers and layers, reasons and reasons for his actions and choices. And almost always his thoughts were so elaborate that even he didn't fully understand his whys and his truths. He used rationalizations much more often that he actually realized, for rationalizations were always more fun. They seemed realistic enough for him to believe them and were easier to accept and live with, because they were never completely real. He was always more detached from reality than he actually though he was. Since ever, rationalizations had become his antidote for the terrible facts of life, and in that sense he had been drugging himself all his life. Real truth, if such a thing can be said, presents itself with pain.

So the layers were many, and right that moment he couldn't really know what was in him that guided his lips to say the words. What was it that made the sound of the phrase "You want to kiss me, don't you?" so nerve breaking and stifling. His heart twittered like a little bird. He felt like it was high school again. Like he was twenty years younger and a flame of an unbelievable crush stormed inside of him. _Yes, yes, I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you and after that I can die, I can stop breathing, I want to kiss you every moment your figure slips into my sight, and right the moment before I fall asleep, right now that you stare at me…_ "I always want to kiss you…". And the words had taken life.

The contact was so ecstatic and dream-like that, as he closed his eyes, his mind exploded with cheerfulness and thrill. Her breath caressed his cheek and hair for a short moment and then she broke the kiss. House looked into her face. _I can't stop, I can't. Let the whole world burn, I can't stop… _and he dived into the kiss again, with his heart beating louder than ever, almost tearing his chest apart.

The thin air between them now had vanished. Only the clothes stopped the heat from her body to reach him. With eyes still closed Cuddy started to pull her jacket down and pushed his one back to drop it down. The lust had started getting the best of him. The rush of hormones set both on fire, the kiss went deeper and deeper. He couldn't unsolder his palms from her skin so he shoved them under her shirt and stroked the soft complexion. What was most amazing was that he could now feel the blood bounce in her veins, the hard bones stretching to reach his height, her little pulse, beating wildly and roaming all the way from her heart. It was like that small pulse was the centre of the world today. Like nothing else existed in the universe. How warm her mouth was! He noticed that she was trying harder to reach him and he smiled close to her. _Oh, I'll take care of that,_ he thought and all of a sudden he lifted her in his armed. Cuddy's heart kicked and she smiled widely.

_My God I want her now! _Her body was triturating on his and thus it made his thews go mad with electricity. A tricky chill came down on his back and his groin. All of his body was erect and aware of her. Holding her in his hug felt like a relief. Like years and years of drought had passed and now he was being relieved. What unbearable passion that was! He couldn't take his breath and think clearly. Everything was blurry. Like he suddenly had lost his vision and all the other senses of his had been overcharged. _Mad man, I'm a mad man_, he thought, and then he placed her slowly on bed.

She had been leaving kisses on his face, on his neck and his shoulders as she lay underneath him. They twiddled a while to get their clothes off. Every moment the area of their touch became bigger their bodies became harder and more vigorous, until the moment that no other obstacle were between them. House felt it intensely. Like diving into a bottomless sea. The ocean must be as riveting as this. He heard her moans and breaths, which became faster as he went faster and deeper as he went deeper. Move and breath and stillness and then again from the beginning. He had been following a pace, unlike the one he usually took. He closed his eyes firmly as she dragged him closer, enshrouding her arms around him. _Oh my God, do hold me, just like that, tighter, just squash me into your body…_ And as she made his wish come true he met the source of his never-before pace. The little pulse, it had nested in his head, it had taken over his body…

So the moments passed too quickly. Every end is like a small death. He was never that sentimental. But right now he was happy. The moments between this time and the next that he would lay on his bed with her were going to seem like a century. Now the burning travelled with his blood everywhere. There was no part of his body that felt cold anymore. Only her fingers were hotter than this. As if she was made of sunlight. He sensed her body growing tense and her hands grabbing his back to hold out. The sounds of her sighs and moans came upon his mind, pushing it off the edge. Through kisses and convulsions the friction went rougher and then it dangled his body as if the waves had swept him away. Sweet, sweet loving was over now. It did feel like a small death, until she crawled into his hug and fell asleep, breathing on his neck. Her heartbeat sounded vaguely to his ears for long after as the world slowly vanished from his eyes…


	2. The Wild Life

The iron door cut off the pale day light like a guillotine slits the necks of the convicts. And just like that the old thing that was called life was locked outside. He looked around. The walls were painted something that with the years had come to look grayish... The floor was a glooming rat-gray too. Many wretched doors climbed up the dry walls. This place looked so misty and old it gave you the impression of an ancient jungle. You could feel the madness, smell it on the walls, even hear it. Your steps would echo on the planished corridor and come back to your ears sounding like a judge's hammer.

The corridor was long and empty. The few light-bulbs gave it an ill-looking appearance. House breathed heavily. The blonde woman beside him gave him a look. He didn't look back. _"My god, what is this place?"_ he thought to himself. His chest felt heavy.

The tow nurses were walking ahead, leading him to his room probably. The Blondie glanced at his cane every now and then. It was a habit of people around him that House considered to be really annoying. It was the rudest thing that one could do. To consider you a handicapped and throw all their hypocritical compassion on your face. People actually never ever bothered to reach further to a cripple's personality to actually get to know them. They see the cane or the wheelchair and suddenly everything's about that. And next thing you know is you spend so much time with these false relationships that in the end you lose yourself. Things need to be seen with reason, one needs to be rational to sort out the truth, keep true to himself. Lies are the most dangerous invention of human kind.

At the end of the corridor they took a turn which led to another long corridor. House started swearing through his teeth. His led was killing him. If only there were some vicodin in his pocket! But after what had happened he had given them all up. Wilson had promised to clean his apartment of every stash he held secret for the time House would be back. _"If I ever come back"_ he thought. Finally they entered an elevator. House sighed quietly with relief when he saw it. The room inside was really wide. Elevators like this were only in hospitals and supermarkets. When they reached the seventh floor they got out. House was wondering how this place was organized. They were taking him to the highest floor. Did that mean that he would be neighbor with the really mad people or that his case had been taken over by the most important doctor? He hadn't really been ever to a psychiatric hospital this big.

The Blondie suddenly held him by the arm and showed him to a door. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the old gray door. House saw a dark room behind it. The Blondie nodded him to go inside. She followed him in and tuned on the lights. House was looking the place when she spoke. _"Doctor House, this will be your apartment during your stay here. If you need anything just notify the nurses and they will notify me. Would you like me to show you around?"_

House felt nothing like being with people any longer. When he opened his mouth to respond, his voice was hoarse. "No. I will be fine. Goodnight." he said in with a final tone in his voice. Blondie understood and quickly left him alone.

He walked a bit to see the room. It was a small bedroom and living room at the same time. On House's left there was another door, leading probably to a bathroom. The hospital bed and the steel tables and desk were poor imitations of furniture. He threw his suitcase on the floor and collapsed on the bed. The day had been long, the pain had reached to the marrow of his bones and so within few minutes he was carried away in sleep.

The next morning he was woken up by loud voices coming from somewhere outside. At first he couldn't make out what they were saying but as they came closer and his own head became clearer, he realized it was an argument between two of the staff members. One was definitely a man and the other a woman, but initially he couldn't figure out who had a higher position in the hospital. The man's voice sounded indifferent but really arrogant and bully-like, while the woman's voice was impulsive, steady and gave you the impression that a plywood bass had magically started talking. House couldn't figure out who the dominant one was. The man sounded like a classical type of boss. The woman on the other hand was like… unreal! He had no words to describe. It was like nothing he had ever heard. She was that kind of a talker that could inspire you to do the most unthinkable things. A natural leader! _"Oh I have a feeling of who the boss is…"_ he thought waving his head.

They were really close now and the words sounded distinctively.

-No you can't wear these things at work. Dress properly or you will be fired!

The woman guffawed. _"Damn it, she's not the boss!" _

-I am afraid I cannot do that. You see I have a very disturbing habit: I don't follow the method in which a doctor dresses like a congress man to intimidate and impose his patient.

-Are you saying that I bully my patients? the man said almost blown with range.

-I also like freedom and free thinking, she continued fiercely.

-Miss Rellway, if you continue to undermine my authority I will make sure to crush your career and you will never be able to be a doctor ever again.

-Chain me on the pillar, blind me, silence me, and cut off my hands. All I have to say to you is _Eppur si muove*_.

The steps had stopped. _"The High Inquisitor must have had a stroke!"_ House thought laughing. Then he heard a key turn in his door. He sat up on his mattress. From the half opened door a figure showed in. Houses eyes were dragged immediately to the face. The woman's eyes.

-Oh, hello, doctor House. I am sorry that we disturbed you. This is Doctor Evens, she showed the tall, skinny and unbelievably unprepossessing man beside her.

House's eyes glided from the one to the other. Of course he didn't spend more than two seconds with the Doctor. His gaze stopped at the Miss Rellway. Harmonic face, small mouth, full lips, french nose, round apples, almond-shaped eyes and beautiful eyebrows. The deep brown eyes seemed to be made to show any emotion in its most extreme power, and those eyebrows above them gave her an animal look. And the long, untidy brown hair added even more to that. In general she reminded House of a wild lion. She certainly had the spirit for it.

House didn't say anything, just raised his left eyebrow.

-He has taken over your case, she added, with a clear touch of disturbance in her voice. House started to feel amused.

-Are you a doctor Miss?

-Doctor House, I will be your doctor. Miss Rellway was just leaving.

-Doctor Something, I think I get to decide who my doctor will be, don't you think?

-No it doesn't work this way, dryly answered the arrogant leech.

-Actually this is the way it works. Miss Rellway said with an incredibly mischievous look on her face. Dr Evens turned his head to her, his eyes wide open with anger.

-In fact I followed you all the way here today to remind you of the regulation.

Evens shot her a look full of hate and hissed. House was almost blown with laughter.

-I want her, he said.

-I beg your pardon! Evens reclaimed.

-I want her. I don't know how to make it clearer to you.

Evens turned a cold face of resentment.

-Very well. Let's see how you will do with Doctor Gregory House, Miss Rellway. Rellway had a weird half smile on her face as she watched him go out of the room. She turned he head to House and said: Seven o' clock in the evening, in my office, on this floor. Nurses will come and get you. You don't have to bring your coat. And with those words she twisted herself and left…


	3. Dr House and Mr Hyde

Dr. Rellway turned around and followed the long empty corridor. She had a sardonic half-smile on her face as she walked by the rooms and eyes, which ran across her. The patients had it as a secret ritual to wait for her to stroll around the corridors every day. They anticipated the sound of her steady, rhythmic steps. Every time she walked by their cell like rooms it was as if music had started pouring out from the speakers in the upper corners of the walls. They would subconsciously get out of their beds and stick their noses on the thick glass of their windows, to watch the witch go by. Then they would leave a sigh of relief and go back to their usual occupations, in therapies and pointless walks on the grassy yard.

When she reached the great hall, she went straight to one of the internal-communication phones and dialed the nurses' extension. She clapped her fingertips on the wall while waiting for the response. The nurses wouldn't pick up and a snort escaped her lips. _What are they doing? _Dr. Rellway was an impatient person in nature though she had sacrificed her need for speed over the years for the sake of strategy, which she enjoyed vastly more than a quick throw of the dice. Finally someone picked up and the doctor said with a clear and rigorous voice: _H girls, someone needs to inform patient number 3.234, Dr Gregory House that he is going to be sharing his room with patient number 1.569, Mr. Hyde, for he is being taken to Dr. House's room as we speak. As you all see, an early warning might prevent the strokes. Cell 178. You have 65 seconds, starting now,_ she said and hanged up.

From the farthest corner of the floor a group of fifteen nurses all turned their head to the head nurse, Mrs. Rosemary Bloom. The heavy black lady put her hands on her waist and said with her exotic, brazilian accent: _Well, you heard the lady, devils speed girls! _And fifteen nurses rushed like wild goats out of the nurses' station towards "_Cell_" number 178.

House was still laid on his bed. It was still very early in the morning, and he had absolutely nothing else to do until seven o'clock in the evening. So he decided to stay in bed for at least two more hours. Little did he know that the day was going to take him by surprise. Before he even managed to sink into his uncomfortable mattress, a loud bang on his door sounded and made him jump on his feet. Then the frantic voices of a bunch of women reached his ears, most of them counting down, twenty five seconds, twenty four seconds, and one of them shouting, I'm trying, as she pushed a key Hiuiahicachgakchinto his keyhole. They spilled in all together as soon as they unlocked. House's mouth dropped open. _What's going on? _he asked.

-Dr. House, we came to warn you, there's another patient coming to live with you, said the nurse that had unlocked the door. All the girls looked at him with worry and sympathy. House thought, _Oh, crap, another lunatic here, CRAP! _The girls on the other hand where just thinking: _Oh, how cute he is! Oh, pour man, so unlucky to have that crazy thing come live with you! _

-Why are you so scared? What does this man have?

-He is… he was…, one of the nurses stuttered.

-He's what? said House, who had started getting pissed.

-He was one of the doctors here. He's… a difficult case… he says things… his roommates always get worse as soon as he moves in with them. He was Dr. Evens patient for a long time, and he kept moving him from room to room until one of his other patients killed himself after staying two months with Mr. Hyde and Dr. Evens dumped him to Dr Rellway. She asked to give him a single room but Dr. Evens made the board refuse. Dr. Rellway moves him every week, but now she said that they were going to bring him here. The nurse stopped to catch her breath.

-What is this man? Hannibal Lecter?

-Close, said a brunet nurse from behind.

-What does he do? Why do the patients die?

-He says things… we don't know exactly, said the nurse that had opened the door. Then another nurse checked her clock and informed the others that they had only two seconds to vanish. They turned all together again like a flock and started running. Before the last one left the room House shouted: _Who told you to tell me?_

The nurse turned and whispered anxiously: _Dr. Rellway._ Then she locked him in and left.

House's panted heavily. Before he had time to think what he had heard he heard another key on his door.


	4. The Wells of Silence

House shivered. _Nonsense_, he said to his head. _They're gonna bring some freak in here, with spasms and froth in his mouth and what? I'm gonna poop on my pants? These people are morons! _Before he could rip his eyes the creaky, old, steel door popped open again. This time the nurses were male. They were accompanying man in the white cloak. House's eyes popped wide open. He was still standing by his bed, like a statue, with a chill running down his spine. The first nurse stepped in, holding firmly the mad man by his elbow and slowly dragging him in. House's mouth dropped half-open. There was some nerve-cutting thing about this man.

Mr. Hyde had dark brown hair, so messy that made him look like a mad scientist, an olive skin, and he was almost as tall as House. You could say that he was a very handsome man, except for his eyes. _This man looks more like a gypsy, than a doctor. Or, perhaps he is a gypsy doctor… _The doctor thought did not appear to pay any attention to House. He was staring in the blankness with a murderous look on his face, without casting on anybody his eyesight, but House knew that the stare was meant for the nurse dragging him in. However he didn't make the least resistance and walked into the room with a silent pace until he reached the middle and stood there still. Anyone could tell by the moves of the nurse that he wanted to get the hell out of there, away from that man. _My God, they are all superstitious idiots! They think he's possessed by the devil, or something!_ House screamed in his head. The nurses finally went, and left House alone with his roommate.

Neither left their position, and while House did nothing but look at the guy, the other one seemed unaware even that there was another person in the room. Mr. Hyde kept standing in the middle of the room, inside a circle made by the light coming in from the window. He seemed to be having a moment. _He turned into a saline style… or he's catatonic. Either way I don't care. He's boring, _House thought and heavily landed on his bed. The sound must have caught Hyde's attention, cause he rapidly turned his head to House. So rapidly that even House was spooked. He gave House a four-second observation and then, ever so silently, he went to his bed, on the opposite side of the room.

House laid back and used his arms as a pillow. He felt the urge to turn his back to his roommate but that would give Mr. Hyde control over him and House would never let that happen, not in a million years! So he decided to ignore him completely, pretend he wasn't even there and deal with his own problems. Ever since he had realized how deluded he had been, he had kept postponing the time he would have to think about it. Cuddy…

Cuddy had been a dream. Not even that, it was the dream of a dream. All he had done was to sit on his floor and like a maniac plot his story in his head. Made up a place he could escape in. "Cuddy…" subconsciously he touched his lips with his fingertips. "There's nothing there" he thought to himself and left a sigh slip his lips. "But it was so warm… so warm" His other hand had been patting his sore leg some time in a strange rhythm. House couldn't remember where it came from. Maybe it was because all of the loud noise in his head. Since he had realized what had actually happened, all the facts kept banging in his head like atomic bombs.

BANG – I didn't quit vicodin.

BANG – I didn't slept with Cuddy.

BANG – I called her child a bastard.

BANG – And then I told her I wanted to move in with her.

BANG – I am incapable of moving in with her.

BANG – And anyone else in general, cause…

BANG – I'm crazy!

Even if a man wasn't crazy, all that alone would be enough to drive him crazy. He was numb. He couldn't get his mind to work and cared about nothing anymore. Neither about that weird phyc-doctor of his, nor about the vegetable that seemed to have moved in with him. It was so surreal that he would get to be his room-mate. The thought that he had actually taken the place of Cuddy was utterly ridiculous! And he was called "Mr. Hyde", who was formerly a "Doctor". That was even more ridiculous. House felt a slight glimpse of a smile to tremble his mouth. It was as if he had forgotten how to smile.

He turned his head to Mr. Hyde. He was laid down casually and he had a small smile on his face. He didn't seem unhappy at all. "How is it possible that people be in such places and not be miserable?" he yelled in his mind. House turned his head back to the ceiling. The very sight of the man made him angry. He would kill him before it was seven o'clock in the evening.

_At seven o'clock in the evening._

The nurse pushed the door open and nudged House to go in. Dr. Rellway was sitting on her big armchair, and might as well have not noticed House and the nurse at all. She had her head fixed upon a document and her eyes were racing its surface so quickly that it looked like she had epilepsy. House walked in and sat in another armchair that was located in front of the doctor's office. It was a weird location for an office chair. Right in the middle of the desk, turned forward so that it would face exactly Dr. Rellway's chair opposite of it. _"As if she wants to confront someone…"_ House thought _"… as if she wants to confront her patients, or she wants her patients to confront her. I bet it's the second. She thinks she has an influence on people, she thinks she can manipulate them. My God, I keep on running into Wilsons my whole life. I must have hell of a karma with that man…"._ Dr. Rellway was still ignoring House completely. House leaned his head towards her to grasp her attention but he failed. _"She's ignoring on purpose. I don't need another Wilson. If she's another one like him, she's useless to me!"._

The doctor had finally finished reading the document and casted her big brown eyes on House while leaning forward as well. Just like a jungle animal she stayed deadpan at first and then she made a smile with her scarlet lips, this time not a half one. House felt dizzy. The white teeth were glowing faintly, the corners of her lips were forming the most graceful, playful curve he'd ever seen and then her eyes were so vividly observing him. Definitely this was a face made for smiling. Yet he could not feel slightly at ease with her. Seducing though her smile may have been, he was not of those who were easily seduced. Again, she was manipulative and now House started having doubts as to how good was his choice to have her as his doctor. All but fancy tricks, that's what she was.

"Better than Evens though" she suddenly said and House gasped and dashed back to his chair. It was so spooky what was happening! She had actually read his mind!

"How do you know what I was thinking?" he asked with widened eyes.

"You had a dismissive grin on your face" she answered with a simple voice.

"And from that you got exactly what I was thinking"

"Sure not exactly, thought it may be interesting to know the way you phrased what I know you were thinking" she said and House, without thinking, just let his thoughts slip and revealed effortlessly his mind. "I was thinking that you seem to be much like my friend Wilson, who has a talent to manipulate people and make them think what he wants. You are all but fancy tricks, but you are not going to seduce me". As soon as he finished talking, subconsciously he covered his mouth with his fingers and thought _"what is wrong with me? She is already manipulating me!" _

"You feel like you are being seduced Dr. House?"

"I feel like you are trying to manipulate me Dr. Rellway, and that's just lame of you. I don't know what you are doing being a doctor if you can't just cure your patients. That is your job, not to make friends. I don't have to like you". House was throwing her his cold hand. His mighty mind-fortress had been breached.

"I don't know why you would find that smile seductive. I myself cannot see how" she said and house was taken aback once again. She calm and was now throwing away all the power she had gained upon him from the moment he entered her office. "As if she does not have to try at all to gain it back…" House started feeling he had been wrong to initially assume she was like Wilson. This woman was not a manipulative idiot with the messiah syndrome. She was dangerous, she was intentionally talking vaguely, she was pursuing her own purposes, she was wicked.

As he thought of all this, he looked up at her. The beautiful smile was gone. Those big brown pupils were fixed upon him and seemed oblivious again of his presence, while she rested her chin on the upside of her left hand. Her face was afresh an image from the jungle, like a lion studying it's pray. House gave her a suspicious look, wanting to say: "what are you looking at?", but heard her voice first.

"I don't have to talk, and you don't have to be seduced. I have to listen however…"

House didn't talk at first. He was determined not to get carried away. He was here to get rid of one, specific problem and that was where the sessions had to aim at.

"I'm hallucinating." he stated and waited. Dr. Rellway didn't move her lips, so he figured he should continue.

"It's been a few days. I am seeing my best friend's dead girlfriend". Dr. Rellway was still unexpressed.

"She's a depiction of my subconscious. For example, I asked her a detail about a book, which would be impossible to remember myself and she immediately quoted it, exactly as it was written in the book…" House's voice trailed off again. Another suspicious look travelled from his eyes to the unmoving doctor. "You are not gonna say anything at all?". Dr. Rellway nodded positively. House had started getting irritated. "Don't shrinks write things down when their patients talk?" he said with an increasingly loud voice.

"That will not be necessary. You see… my subconscious has a very great talent to remember things, even though that is a quality completely unnecessary in my job. Still, it is a pleasure to remember your life, you are never in lack of entertainment that way" the doctor flatly stated and gave him a Mona-Lisa smile. House's mouth gapped in mid-air. She beckoned him to continue.

"How is it not necessary in your job?"

Rellway narrowed her eyes. "I take it, you write things down all the time. Like in columns. You might even have a white board or something"

"Yes" House replied quite stunned.

"I don't" she said strictly, and beckoned to him again.

"There's nothing more to say. I want to get rid of her".

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Yes"

"Perfect! Quit the drugs"

"What? How do you…?"

"Whatever drugs you are on, quit them now, hallucinations will be gone before you know" the doctor said casually.

"It's not that simple"

"I know" she stated flatly.

"Excuse me?"

The woman leaned in towards him. She came so close he could inhale her breath. She wore a strange perfume, a dizzy-dazzling scent, both fresh and bitter. The envelope neck-cut of her black blouse would not let any skin be seen, no secrets revealed. Only one part of a thin silver chain could be spotted. The wild hair would devour the shoulder-lines. The scarlett mouth would seem ever so dangerous, like an old, black, haunting mansion and the brown pupils ever heart-burning under the unmerciful eyebrows.

"I know" she said with a voice that almost sounded like an echo. And then House went on and told her all about the trivials of his life and how Amber had stormed in it and completely messed it up, how threatened and powerless he felt since he had been unable to make her go with the hypoglycemic shock, and how he had started losing touch with reality since he couldn't connect the right diagnosis with the right patient. He avoided talking at all about Cuddy. He avoided revealing how much away from reality he had been the night he thought he had slept with her, or how much he wanted her in his arms. His talking was a little faster than usual. The memories fell like thunders in his mind. Yet he didn't say it, and all that time the doctor had been silent-still.


End file.
